Family Matters
by PikiBear
Summary: QW14 - Day 6 - Holiday Season - Quinn and Santana celebrate Christmas with there family and friends.


December 2024

Quinn woke up early in the morning to start preparing some of the food they would be having for Christmas dinner. She heard Santana come home late from working at the hospital; there had been big emergency the night before - a lot of trucks had crashed together because of the heavy snow fall. Santana was the best doctor in her field, so it was her job to take care of the injured patients.

Santana usually came home late at night, sometime between 11pm and 2am, but she always made sure that she had time for her family. On most days she brought she and Quinn's son, Logan, with her in the morning to the hospital daycare where Quinn would pick him up after she was done working at her studio.

5 years ago they decided that Santana would get pregnant with their first child. It didn't happened on the first try, but luckily for them, after the third try Santana was finally pregnant. She took some time off at the hospital, which made her boss and co-workers a little displeased, but they understood why. After her short time off, Santana worked until she was almost 6 months pregnant and her always growing stomach was just in the way between her and the surgery table. And, finally, on July 19, 2019 she brought a healthy baby boy to the world who had her caramel skin tone and looked almost exactly like her.

Now it was the year 2024, and Quinn had a round stomach. She and Santana decided not to have a second child right after Logan, but a couple years down the road, which was now the time that Quinn made a big name for herself and had two other photographers working at her studio who could take the work on thier own for a while. She often pays them visits to check up and see how everything is going, but after working with both of them for over 1.5 years, she knows that she can trust them,unlike some employees she had hired in the past.

For breakfast today she cooked eggs and little sausages which was Logan's favorite, and she also a smoothie for everybody. Quinn loved green juice but she didn't want to drink the same thing every day, so sometimes they had smoothies or other juices that you could make with fruits, veggies, and a blender. After everything was done cooking, she put it on plates, and put the oven on a low heat to keep it all warm, then she went to Logan's room to see if he was already awake or if she had to wake him up.

Walking to Logan's door in their 4 bedroom apartment, Quinn put her ear on the door to see if he was making any noises or not. After not hearing anything, she cracked the door a small way open to see him still lying in his bed surrounded with a lot of stuffed animals and his thumb in his mouth. Santana had been trying to get him to stop, which she did get him to do, but only partially – he still would sleep with his thumb in his mouth at night, but Santana had broken him of the habit enough that he didn't do it during his daytime naps anymore.

Quinn sat down at the side of the bed, where there was still enough space between her and Logan to make it easier for her to wake him; after some time, she and Santana learned to never wake him up suddenly, otherwise their little prince would be in a really bad and cranky mood - and nobody has fun when he is like that. So, sitting next to him on the bed, Quinn turned the small radio on the bedside table to a low volume, and returns her attention to her son to stroke his face softly and give him small kisses. At the same time, Quinn hears the shower turn on, indicating that Santana woke up as well and is ready to have this big day with their boy who would finally be able to interact with all the people that would be over. The two only hoped that he would be more interested in his presents rather than all the colorful warping paper.

When Logan was finally fully awake, he saw that his mommy had a difficult time getting up from sitting on his bed, so he took both of her hands and pulled as hard as his little body could to get Quinn back on her feet. He was so happy that his mommy was finally pregnant, because he wished for a sibling for so long. He would get jealous because at the hospital daycare, most of the other kids had one or two siblings. The same was true for the kids of the employees at Quinn's studio.

Quinn had been lucky enough that in Chicago there weren't that many great photographers before her, so she was able to build up her studio really fast after the people noticed how good she was. In New York or LA, she would have had a lot more competition, but since Santana had this really good job at the hospital where she liked, she was not going to take that away from her.

At the breakfast table, everybody went right to eating the delicious food that Quinn cooked, while Santana told them some stories from the night before. Originally she requested free time from the 22nd of December until New Year's day, but if emergency arose, she would go into work, knowing that that she is just the best for most of the really difficult cases. Once everyone was done with breakfast, Quinn went and washed the dishes by hand, that way the dishwasher wouldn't get full and she could use it to clean all the dishes that would be dirtied from Christas dinner.

Rachel and her wife would be coming in a couple of hours. Rachel had her last Broadway show the night before so they are catching a plane in the morning and will be staying in the guest bedroom with their girls Anna, Lucia, and Avia. Brittany and Mike are staying at a hotel with their kids, and will come back later. The last guest coming would be Santana's twin brother, Alex, who doesn't has any kids for now. He would be coming alone because he doesn't want anybody to know about his relationship yet. Quinn always found it funny that he was like the opposite to Santana - quiet and laid back.

Cooking all the different food would take them almost all day, and with so many people coming over, it was a bit stressful. But they had started this tradition with their friends back in college before their families had formed, so why stop the tradition now? It would always take place at Quinn and Santana's. In past years, Santana would always end up having to leave and run off to an emergency at the hospital, but now that they were older and she was more distinguished in her field, she was cut a lot more slack during the holidays so she could spend time with her family and friends, and not at the hospital.

Cooking the chicken was always Santana's job, because she could always do that the best. And chicken is something usually everybody likes. Rachel and her wife both live a vegan lifestyle, but don't force there kids to eat that as well. They have often vegetable dishes at home, but when eating out the kids usually order some meat. Quinn is making two different kinds of mac and cheese one with milk and cheese and bacon, and another one with vegan cheese and rice milk with mushrooms, so that Rachel and her wife don't feel that left out. All the kids usually try the vegan dish but nobody gets angry if they don't like it, either. Having both dishes in the oven to bake for now, Quinn gets Logan so that he can help her make some Christmas brownies and berry muffins. He has gotten really good at mixing all the ingredients together, so Quinn always likes to include him in easy tasks of cooking.

After all of their guests arrive, they finally start to eat thier dinner where they all share some good conversations about what has happened in there lives. Often the conversation shifts to Quinn's belly, which was rather large for being 6 months pregnant, but she and Santana want to keep the reason for that to themselves until the babies are born, but won't stop the others about speculating either.

The items for the nursery are ordered, but most of them are still in the boxes besides Logan's old crib, where they ordered a matching second one, but since the walls aren't painted yet, they don't want to start setting up all the furniture. Quinn's assistant will come after the holidays; she is really good at painting and already did Logan's room which turned out perfectly.

The kids were done a lot earlier then the adults, so Santana put on a singing game Rachel brought with herself which the adults will play later as well. The girls were dancing to the music, as well as the boys, who each showed the others there tricks. The kids seemed to be having a lot of fun, but began to get tired after about an hour of playing.

Bringing them all to Logan's room, Santana blew up a big air mattress for the other kids, since not all of them could fit in Logan's bed. The only one still awake was Anna. At the age of 7, she was a lot older then all of the other kids, so she thought that she was too old to go to sleep, but soon enough she fell asleep on the couch.

Having to say goodbye to most of their friends wasn't that hard, because they would be back the next day, anyway.

Since all the adults went to bed kind of late, it was no surprise to them that they got woken up really early by the kids. Anna helped her sisters and Logan to get dressed so that they were ready to open all of the presents she saw under the huge christmans tree that Quinn and Santana decorated. One thing they did different then most families was that they had real candles on the tree, and not some fake light strings that looked cheap. All of the kids were taught not to go near the tree when the candles were lit, so there hasn't been an accident ever.

Logan ran into his parents room, lifted himself up on the bed, and started to jump on it, while screaming for his moms to wake up. Santana who was a light sleeper pretended to still be asleep while slowly turning around, and after another jump she sat up immediately, grabbed their little trouble maker, and started to tickle him. He started to get out of his moms tight hold while screaming for his mommy to help him, but all Quinn did was turn around and tickle him as well. He screamed so loud that Rachel and the 3 girls came running to their room, only to stop in the doorway at the funny little family to laugh. Rachel's wife who went into the kitchen and made everybody a glass of green juice, amd returned only minutes later with a tray full of cups from which she gave everybody one. They all sat down on the big bed until Lucia remembered why they were all there, and grabbed Logan's hand so that they both ran full speed to the living room where a lot of presents were waiting for them. Everybody else came after them and they sat down around the tree. Each kid was allowed to open one present first, after which they would put the candles on the tree again to

look at it and let everybody calm down a little down before the rush happened and wraping paper was flying around the room. Little Avia still had the most fun with the paper, while the other kids were fascinated with their presents. They didn't even get up to eat lunch until their parents forced them. They all hold the memories of this Christmas on camera, where they could add this video to all of the other ones they had from big milestones of their kids.

* * *

**Idk, just looked over it and did some minimal changes.**


End file.
